


So Close, Yet So Far

by the_northern_star



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, DenNor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, HongIce, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot, We Die Like Women, but its only hinted/mentioned, i think, that iceland isnt very good at gaming lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_northern_star/pseuds/the_northern_star
Summary: Leon wants to get into Emil's pants. Lukas doesn't want him to. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway, Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this was better in my head.
> 
> anyways. this ship is criminally underrated. that is all.
> 
> leave kudos, bc they make me feel human emotion again >////<

Mario Kart had the ugliest lighting. Especially in a dark room. The obnoxiously bright colours from the game seemed to make everyone look ugly. Everyone, that is, except Leon's boyfriend (because of course! Did he actually ever look bad?). Even with the neon green glow cast on his face, Emil still looked like an angel, with his tongue stuck out, eyebrows furrowed and a determined glint in his eye. His white-blond hair shone like silver-

A loud noise knocked him out of his reverie, alerting him that he had dropped from first place to sixth. He cursed and groaned. Now even Emil had beat him, who had a notorious reputation for being terrible at video games (he'd gotten better at that now that he spent more time with Leon). But Leon couldn't bring himself to overtake him, and Emil finished in fifth with Leon right behind him.

Emil frowned.

"Why didn't you overtake me?"

"You're too cute to," he answered without missing a beat, shooting him his sauciest wink.

Emil rolled his eyes but blushed anyways. "You're so stupid. Why do I like you?"

"Because I'm like, the coolest guy ever. And the hottest. It's only fitting that I, the most amazing person in the entire campus, got together with you, the prettiest."

Emil blushed even harder and threw his controller at him. "Shut up," he grumbled, but scooched closer to him anyway, closing any distance between them. Leon lay back into the couch, and Emil hugged his chest, his head slotted perfectly against his collarbone. His chin rested comfortably atop Emil's head and he wondered when he got this lucky.

Leon had first seen Emil in one of his classes and had thought he was unbelievably pretty. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his milky pale complexion and striking violet eyes, and Leon felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He made his best friend, Yong Soo, try and find his social media, because Yong Soo had great connections and could find anyone on social media. Except, apparently, the angel who sat two rows below him in Microeconomics. So, for a while, Leon just kind of stared, which was fine for a bit but got really boring really quick. He wanted to start up a conversation, but without any common interests or middle ground, it was going to be pretty hard.

Fortunately for Leon, his saviour came in the from of a group project: amongst others, he was grouped together with one Emil Bondevik. And although it took Emil a while to warm up to him, they eventually did start dating, much to Emil's older brothers chagrin. You see, instead of living at the dorms like Leon, Emil was living in an apartment with his older brother Lukas, who was extremely protective. Like, kiss-my-little-brother-and-I'll-turn-you-into-a-cat kind of protective. When he first met Lukas, he had told Leon that he wouldn't hesitate to have him quote unquote "offed" if he hurt his little brother.

Which was fine, usually, because Leon's father was remarkably similar (honestly, it was a miracle that his father had let him leave home to go study elsewhere at all). He knew what it was like to have overprotective family. It didn't make their relationship any easier, and he had learned to savour moments such as this, without crazy siblings and overbearing parents and loud friends. It also meant making the most of their time together. Which meant this was an opportunity that couldn't be missed.

Leon looked down. Emil, by nature, wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person, and so this moment here with them cuddling on the couch together as the highlight reel of their last round of Mario Kart ran in the background was perfect. Leon lazily pressed a kiss to the top of Emil's head and Emil shuffled to move his head up to kiss his cheek softly. Suddenly, Leon had his lips pressed against his boyfriends', angling his head so he could get a better angle. Emil cautiously opened his mouth into the kiss and their tongues mingled wetly.

Before he knew it, Emil was straddling Leon, panting and red-faced above him, and wow, Leon really hit the jackpot, didn't he?

Emil glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Leon asked innocently, his grin anything but.

"So... smug. It's annoying," he huffed.

"Well," he murmured, sitting up to kiss Emil's collarbone, happy at the gratifying gasp he got in return, "maybe you should try and like, wipe it off my face?"

"Maybe I will," Emil purred in response, and their mouths crashed against each other hotly, teeth clicking in their rush.

Leon moaned quietly as Emil sucked a lovebite onto his neck. "Wait, wait, slow down," he choked, "isn't your brother coming home soon?"

Emil grinned. "He's out on a date with that Danish idiot. He probably won't be back until tomorrow, so we-"

"-have the whole house to ourselves," Leon finished. He smirked.

"How about we take this a little further, then?" he said lowly against his boyfriends neck, and Emil tensed up against him with a gasp.

\----------------------------------------------

Lukas Bondevik was very angry. Extremely angry. Angry at a certain individual, to be precise. He agreed to go on a date with that stupid dumbass of a Dane, and now here he was, playing chaperone to his date because he couldn't hold his drink.

Mathias, his date, sidled up to him (read: staggered). "Your hairs nice," he slurred, reaching out to touch it. Lukas swatted his hand away and turned around and began walking away. Briefly, he heard Mathias stumble after him and say "Wait, Lukie-", and then there was a loud thump and a groan. Lukas felt no sympathy. Mathias wasn't his responsibility, and he'd survived worse before, so he'd be fine. He crossed the parking lot and got into his car, gritting his teeth. He slammed the car door shut and took a deep breath. This was fine! Totally fine! Mathias would make it up to him next time.

He revved up the engine and made his way home. Briefly, he remembered something about Emil mentioning his godawful boyfriend, but he was more focused on thinking about the terrible date he had just had. Mathias had invited him to one of the swankier bars downtown, and Lukas had regretfully said yes, because Mathias had used the puppy eyes. Coincidentally, they met some mutual friends of theirs, Matthew and Lars, and Mathias, being the idiot he was, had tried to impress Lukas by challenging Lars to a drinking contest. But Mathias couldn't hold his liquor at all, let alone against someone like Lars, so he had ended up extremely drunk. He was such an idiot and Lukas cursed himself for agreeing to a date as he rolled into the drive.

He stepped out of the car and strode up to the door, fumbling with the keys a little. He pushed the door open, expecting the TV to be going with Emil curled up on the couch, or something, but because today just had to get worse, his eyes were met with the horror that was his little brother in his underwear, sucking faces with his equally naked boyfriend on their couch like the world was ending.

"What. The. Fuck," he snarled.

It was almost comical they way they both froze and turned to him. Almost.

Lukas marched over, and grabbed the boy by his wrist, yanking him and shoving him outside and slamming the door. Emil yelped as he was shoved onto the floor and watched in horror.

Then it hit Emil. He was naked. And his brother had just walked in on him and his boyfriend making out. Who was also naked. His cheeks went really hot and he grabbed a blanket on the couch and wrapped it around himself to preserve his modesty. 

"What do you think you're doing? And on our couch!" Lukas hissed.

"It's not like you and Mathias never do this! Besides, why did you make him go outside? It's freezing! He's gonna get sick!"

Meanwhile, outside, Leon hugged himself with a shiver. Goddammit, and everything had been going so well. Now he had been forcibly removed from his boyfriends house and was freezing his ass off in his underwear on Emil's porch at quarter to midnight. He turned around, to view his surroundings. Hopefully no one would see him in this state of undress outside at this time of night. It would totally ruin his reputation.

After a minute or so, he sat down, wincing as his skin made contact with the freezing material of the floor. Maybe Lukas would take pity on him and bring him his clothes soon. Thankfully, he was right, because Lukas wasn't completely heartless, and the door opened a crack and his clothes were dropped outside.

"Do I at least get to say goodnight to Emil?" he chattered through his teeth, scrambling to pull on his pants.

"No," came the curt reply, and the door was promptly slammed in his face.

With a sigh, Leon pulled his t-shirt over his head (why hadn't he thought to wear warmer clothes?) and with one last look at the door, he made his way down the street back to campus.

When he finally made it back to his place, he had confirmed two things:

1\. He was most definitely sick now.

2\. Next time, they would be staying at his place, noisy and annoying roommates be damned.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. That was assuming there would be a next time. Suddenly, his phone made a ding! sound, alerting him of a new notification. Lazily clicking it on, he wasn't surprised to see that it was a message from Emil.

Emil <3:

I still have your coat.

I suppose that means I have to come bring you it tomorrow. It would be a shame if you had to buy a new one.

Leon felt a triumphant grin stretch across his face. Who cared if his boyfriends overprotective brother had just walked in on them? It was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I-
> 
> I swear it sounded better in my head. honest.
> 
> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> anyways,,,,
> 
> pleas e,, ma'am, if u could spare but a crumb of kudos. please. TwT


End file.
